1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fiber reinforced cellular concrete, and more particularly, to a fiber reinforced cellular concrete to be used in applications where the density and compression strength characteristics of the construction material can be selectively adjusted
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable for construction applications to use cementitious materials that are lightweight while maintaining an acceptable structural strength. The incorporation of fly ash and pozzolanic products in combination with Portland cement offers several advantages. The alkali released in the formation of concrete react with elements in fly ash increasing compressive strength and reducing the leeching effect produced by the combination of cement with water, thus preventing corrosion in reinforcing metals. I addition to lowering the cost of concrete, the use of fly ash, slag and other recyclable industrial wastes is compatible with ever increasing ecological concerns.
The present fiber reinforced cellular concrete is, unlike traditional cellular concretes, produced without requiring high heat pressure ovens (autoclaves). Among its unique features, is the fact that different compression strengths can be obtained by varying the proportion of ingredients and resulting densities. The concrete utilizes a base of a pozzolanic product mixed with aluminum powder, calcium carbonate, calcium formate and fiber along with water. Optionally, reinforcing material can also be added.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,516 issued to Sikaffy on Mar. 14, 1995 and assigned to Thermo Cement Engineering Corp. However, it differs from the present invention because it does not require raising the temperature, permits the use of fly ash and any pozzolanic product as well as regular sand with the consequent ability to adjust the compression strength of the material to predetermined levels and does not require the use of ferric chloride or magnesium fluorsilicate. Additionally, the present invention does not require a high speed mixer, as in the patented invention.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.